KO au Kendo
by Catirella
Summary: [OS pour une occasion spéciale]... Duo veut Battre Heero au Kendo, mais attention... Lui fait aussi découvrire que lui Duo aussi il est un garçon, d’une façon qui ne pourrait pas forcement plaire à Heero !... YAOI... Lemon...


Titre : **K.O. au Kendo **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

**Genre :** UA/OCC …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Tout d'abord Bon anniversaire Noan !!!_

_Os hilarant avec un Duo comme on n'en a jamais vu chez Cat !!!_

_Mais le naturel revient au galop..._

**Note de Catirella **(l'auteur)  
_Écrit durant la semaine34 du mois d' août 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le dimanche 26 août 2007._

J'ai demandé à Noan ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire…  
Duo : Seme  
Heero : Uke

Soit un **2X1**… Je suis sûre qu'en fait elle veut ma mort !

Attention c'est OS est très court et moi, j'aime particulièrement la fin.

**Noan**, j'espère que ce modeste cadeau te plaira. Il est tout petit et je n'ai pas fait un vrai 2X1… Je ne peux pas.  
C'est presque contre nature ce que tu m'as demandé là. Vilaine va… Attention **lemon**…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en ce dimanche 26 août 2007.  
Catirella

-º-

**NOTE :**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NOAN.**

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 25 ans.  
Je sais c'est mort pour moi.  
Snif…  
Allez courage tu verras, les 25 autres passent encore plus vite.  
Un ange passe !

**MÉGA POUTOU. **

**Catirella**

-º-

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

**

* * *

**

K.O. au Kendo

* * *

Heero Yuy, mâle de 20 ans en parfaite condition physique. Hétéro, d'après les dires de son entourage.

Duo Maxwell, mâle de 19 ans en parfaite condition physique. Homo, depuis toujours et ne s'en cache pas.

2 garçons donc en parfaite condition physique. Bien que parfois le grand-père d'Heero ait dû intervenir avant qu'un des deux ne s'entre-tue au Kendo.

Aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, tous ceux qui les connaissent au dojo et à l'extérieur, avaient assisté à une rivalité démesurée lors de l'arrivée de Duo au Japon.

Duo ne commença le Kendo qu' à l'âge de 8 ans. Mais très vite, il rattrapa le niveau des élèves du même âge que lui et les surpassèrent même. Ce qui agaça au possible Heero qui lui avait commencé pratiquement en même temps que lorsqu'il avait commencé à marcher. Il était le seul avant l'arrivée de ce baka natté, comme il aimait à l'appeler, à avoir un niveau supérieur à l'âge de 10 ans.

Ils devenaient les pires ennemis dès qu'ils combattaient. Quatre le meilleur ami de Duo et Trowa celui d'Heero, les voyaient revenir dans un état pitoyable après un entraînement. C'était à se demander si le sport qu'ils pratiquaient était bien le Kendo !

Et en ce jour de la rentrée scolaire au Japon, Quatre Winner recracha, sans aucune classe due à son rang, sa gorgée de thé glacé à la pêche, puis fixa Duo les yeux exorbités.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Le baiser. »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Au sens propre Quatre, au sens propre et figuré. »

« Mais Duo il est… »

« Hétéro, m'en fous. Il me nargue depuis plus de 10 ans, j'en ai ras la natte. Mister perfection une fois au moins dans sa vie sera défoncé. »

« Mais Duo… »

« Quoi encore ? »

Quatre le regarde avec un petit sourire angélique.

« Tu es gay certes, mais loin d'être le dominant… Très très très loin. »

Duo boude en retroussant son petit nez et les sourcils suivent le mouvement.

« Ça, il ne le sait pas le Yuy. Je vais lui prouver que je suis un mec et pas uniquement lorsque j'ai un Shinaî (1) entre les mains. Je l'attacherai avec ma natte s'il le faut. »

Quatre lève un sourcil.

« Elle est longue mais quand même ! »

« Ouais… T'inquiètes… Je vais lui démontrer que moi aussi j'ai quelque chose entre les jambes. »

« Si tu le dis. Tu vas mourir après cela Duo, tu le sais ? »

« Hein hein, mais je mourai heureux, même si j'aurais préféré me soumettre à lui. »

Quatre sourit en voyant Duo, le menton au creux de la paume de sa main rêvant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis Duo soupira. Quatre éclata de rire.

« Tu es dingue. »

« 'Vi… Dingue de lui depuis mes 16 ans. »

« … ! … »

« Ferme la bouche Quatre. »

Quatre ferma celle-ci et Duo après un 2ème soupir prit son hamburger et mordit dedans.

-

Quelques jours plus tard Heero et Duo durant un cours s'étaient comme toujours donnés à fond pour que l'un ou l'autre ait le dessus. Mais comme à chaque combat, aucun des 2 ne laissa passer les touches. Enfin, celles acceptées dans l'art du Kendo.

À la fin de l'entraînement , Duo attrapa Heero par la manche de son Kendo-Gi (2). Celui-ci se dégagea immédiatement de la poigne de Duo.

« **Lâche-moi Maxwell.** »

« Attends Yuy, je voudrais que nous fassions un petit combat en huis clos. Uniquement toi et moi. »

Heero le regarde les sourcils froncés et après une minute de réflexion accepte.

Une chance venait de s'offrir à lui de pouvoir faire bouffer sa natte, à cet américain de malheur.

Et plus encore si possible.

« Hn. »

« Hein ? »

« Hai. »

« C'est plus clair. »

« Baka. »

« Toi-même. »

Heero ferma les yeux pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de casque sur la tête. Puis il croise les bras et s'adosse au chambranle de l'entrée du dojo.

« Il faut attendre d'être vraiment seuls. »

« Ok… Je vais te mettre K.O. »

Heero rouvre les yeux et tombe sur un sourire typiquement diabolique de Duo.

Seule chose à faire face à cela soupirer en secouant la tête. Duo n'en perd pas pour autant son sourire en coin.

15 minutes plus tard le dojo était désert à l'exception d'eux 2.

Duo qui avait quitté casque et armure, posa ses gants au sol et s'avança au centre de la salle armé de son shinaï. Heero comprit le but du défi, retire à son tour son armure après avoir posé casque et gants pour aller rejoindre Duo.

Une fois les salutations d'usage faites Duo passa à l'attaque immédiatement.

Heero dut user de toutes ses forces pour parer au coup que lui assignait Duo. Mais aucun ne réussit à passer Dieu merci. Car au vu de la puissance de frappe autant dire qu'avec un seul et unique coup, c'était le K.O. assuré.

Heero tout de même réussit à passer un Migi-Do (3) sans frapper aussi fort que Duo. Duo grimaça sous la douleur tout de même et la rage d'avoir été touché décupla ses forces.

Duo arriva au bout de 4 minutes d'acharnement à toucher Heero au poignet droit. Trop fort hélas, il regretta de suite cette frappe qui fit lâcher à Heero son shinaï avec un grognement et une grimace de pure douleur sur le visage.

« Heero je… »

« **BAKA**. »

Ce fut un baka de trop, Duo à son tour lâcha son shinaï et sauta sur Heero, qui sous le poids de son ennemi se retrouva plaqué au sol.

« **Tu va****s**** voir si je suis un imbécile YUY**. »

Duo s'assit à califourchon sur Heero et commença à lui ôter son Kendo-Gi. Heero trop surpris ne réagit pas sur le coup. Son poignet le lançait et il devait fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas monter trop sa souffrance à Duo. Mais lorsque Duo attaqua le bas Heero sortit de sa concentration et lui attrapa les poignets. Hélas il dut relâcher un des deux sous la douleur.

Duo se mordit la lèvre à le voir. Heero les yeux fermés sentit tout d'un coup le souffle chaud de Duo près de son oreille gauche.

« Je vais me faire pardonner en te procurant un plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais eu Heero. Laisse-toi aller. »

« Je ne suis pas… »

Duo lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Chuuuuuuuuuut. Je sais, mais qui peut dire avant d'avoir essayé ? »

Duo ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre, car il lui captura ses lèvres encore entre ouvertes. Heero au début surprit, ne participa pas au baiser, mais l'excitation du combat, ainsi que les lèvres chaudes de Duo, fit, qu'il entrouvrit celles-ci pour laisser le champ libre à son pseudo ennemi à cet instant.

Duo n'hésita pas une seconde et ne laissa pas ses deux mains inactives plus longtemps. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Heero se retrouva sans Hakama. Il poussa une plainte de plaisir, entre ses lèvres et celles de Duo lorsqu'une des mains vient s'aventurer sur sa virilité tendue à l'extrême, due au frottement du corps de Duo sur celle-ci avant attouchement direct.

Duo libera les lèvres d'Heero et sourit à son vis à vis, qui rougit de n'avoir pu retenir son plaisir.

Duo toujours habillé, profita de ce moment de perte neuronale d'Heero pour se faire glisser en arrière et sans préavis il prit en bouche Heero.

D'ailleurs Heero voyant Duo s'éloigner, s'était relevé légèrement grâce à ses coudes, mais la sensation éprouvée lors de l'action de Duo, à la quelle il ne s'attendait pas, lui fit se mordre les lèvres et basculer la tête en arrière.

Duo étant aux yeux de ses amants un expert en fellation, il n'eut aucun de mal à faire venir Heero rapidement.

Une fois le premier acte fini, Duo ne laissa pas plus de temps à Heero pour réagir et retira rapidement son propre Hakama. Heero reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se retrouva les jambes sur les épaules de Duo avec un toucher rectal avancé.

« DUO. »

« Serre les dents et tais-toi. »

« **OMAE O KOROSU. **»

« Oui, je sais. »

« AHHHHHHH… »

Duo sadiquement sourit une nouvelle fois. Heero sous la douleur avait fermé les yeux. Au vu de la grimace qu'il renvoyait à Duo il devait aussi serrer les dents. Duo jouissait déjà, tout en savant qu'il était un homme mort d'ici peu de temps.

Le plus dur et gros arriva et Duo lui aussi ferma les yeux. Heero malgré sa carrure plus imposante que celle Duo était très étroit. Son cœur ressentit un pincement à cet instant, car il se doutait qu'Heero devait forcement souffrir. Duo ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il reprit son souffle, il venait d'éprouver des sensations qu'à ce jour il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de ressentir.

Un gémissement de douleur de la part d'Heero le fit réagir et il se retira lentement sans ressortir pour autant, puis le re-pénétra en allant plus en profondeur. Après plusieurs aller/retour, il toucha enfin le point sensible d'Heero et tous les 2 ressentirent un plaisir à l'état pur. Surtout pour Heero.

Duo entama de longs vas et viens plus rapide en maintenant les hanches d'Heero. Heero avait plaqué ses deux mains au sol en cherchant un moyen de s'amarrer à celui-ci pour ne plus bouger.

Duo peu habitué à se trouver aux commandes fatigua rapidement et il jouit juste avant Heero qui avait fini pas se prendre lui-même en main.

Duo épuisé, mais fier de lui retomba sur le torse d'Heero, trempé de sueur et les joues toutes rouges.

Heero lui laissa le temps de reprendre des forces et un minimum ses esprits. Lui aussi de son côté en profita pour reprendre toutes ses capacités.

Une fois fait il renversa la situation.

Duo se retrouva sous lui, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, puis de peur.

« Heero, je… »

« TAIS-TOI. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et rentra un tout petit peu sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Sache une chose Maxwell, je ne suis, mais alors ne suis absolument pas le soumis dans un couple. »

« Hein ? »

« Ne recommence jamais cela ou je t'assure que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir durant des jours entiers après que je t'ai démontré que c'est moi et moi seul qui te prends. »

« Tu n'es pas Hétéro ? »

Heero lève un sourcil grondeur.

« M'as-tu seulement vu une seule fois avec une fille Duo ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, non. »

« Alors tu as la réponse à ta question. »

Duo déglutit et un son étrange sortit de sa gorge.

« Maintenant, c'est mon tour et crois-moi, tu n'oublieras jamais ce jour. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon accord, donc pas besoin du tien non plus. »

« Mais… »

« Ti… Je ne veux plus rien entendre hormis tes gémissements lorsque je vais aller en toi. »

Duo rougit comme une collégienne et puis il sourit tendrement à Heero.

« Tu vas être doux ? »

Heero se rapproche de lui et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

« Le mérites-tu seulement ? »

Duo passa ses deux mains à l'arrière de la nuque d'Heero et l'attira à lui pour lui voler un baiser des plus passionné. Heero cette fois-ci participa sans attendre. Ce fut Duo qui le rompit tout en laissant ses mains où elles étaient.

« Je suis désolé pour ton poignet. »

« Hn. »

Heero lui effleura avec sa main l'endroit où il l'avait frappé avec son shinaï, Duo grimaça.

« Moi aussi. »

Duo soupira de soulagement.

« Alors ? »

« Je vais être doux, attentionné, passionné et je vais te mettre K.O. Duo Maxwell. »

Étrangement aucun des 2 ne fut vu le lendemain en cours.

**FIN**

-º-

Rien à dire. Sinon que j'ai quand même fini par un 1X2 que l'on ne voit pas… Nan…  
Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche.  
Et encore, _**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NOAN**_.  
Bisous à vous tous et à bientôt.  
Catirella

-º-

Bon, je ne suis pas une experte de cet art martial. Et je ne dois sûrement pas être la seule, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis ces explications :

_Attention, j'ai pris ces informations sur le net. Il est possible que celles-ci ne soient pas complètes ou erronées._

(1) - Un Shinaî → Le shinaï (ou shinai) est l'arme utilisée dans la pratique du Kendo. Elle est composée des quatre lames de bambou (ou de matériaux synthétiques comme le carbone) maintenues par des pièces de cuir. Elle est utilisée à l'entraînement pour son extrême flexibilité et sa très grande résistance aux chocs. Lors des katas, on lui préfère, parfois, le bokken.

(2) - La tenue vestimentaire est composée d'une veste appelée Kendo-Gi (_lecture Guy_) et un pantalon/jupe traditionnel appelé Hakama.  
La couleur portée est bleu/indigo mais des variations en blanc (pour les femmes) ou gris foncé sont acceptées.  
En dehors des Katas, Kendo se pratique en armure.  
Elle est composée d'un casque, appelé Men, une armure - Do, une protection souple en forme de lattes - Taré et des gants en cuir - Kotés.

(3) - Kendo - les points d'attaque autorisés (Nan, je n'ai pas fait un copier/coller. Je n'avais qu'une image avec les points d'impactes et les noms des attaques) :  
Tête : Men (au centre, sommet du casque) - Migi-Men (à droite du casque) - Hidari-Men (à gauche du casque)  
Taille : Migi-Do (côté droit) - Hidari-Do (côté gauche)  
Poignets : Kote (côté droit) - Hidari-Kote (côté gauche)

* * *

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
